1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pair of shears, and more particularly to a structure for pivoting two opposing blades of the shears.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a cutting device 10 of the prior art comprises two main bodies 11 and 12, each having a blade 13. The two opposing blades 13 are pivoted together by a pivoting structure 18 which is formed of a pivot 16 and a nut 17, thereby enabling the two opposing blades 13 to work against each other. The pivoting structure 18 of the prior art device 10 is susceptible to impact by a foreign object, thereby resulting in the loosening of the pivoting structure 18. As a result, the scissors action of two cutting edges of the two opposing blades 13 is seriously undermined.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of shears with means to locate securely a pivoting structure of the shears, so as to overcome the deficiency of the prior art shears described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a cutting instrument comprising two handles, two working block, and a structure for pivoting the two working blocks together so that they work against each other to effect the scissors action. The pivoting structure comprises a pivot, a nut, and two locating slots which are disposed respectively in the two working blocks for locating the pivot and the nut so as to prevent the pivot and the nut from becoming loosened.
The features and the functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.